destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Raina
Raina Stables is a Shadow Witch, who made her debut in Season Two of Destined. She was a recurring character, and she isn't either a friend or foe. She was introduced under the name Raina Stables. It is unknown if this is her real last name or just an alias. Although she was a major recurring character and at time Antagonist throughout Season 2 of Destined, the character would reappear again months later that in the Season 3 episode ''Legacy of the Father'', to help Prue Halliwell learn more about The Medallion. This is her first appearance in Season 3. History Background Throughout Destined Personality Raina was introduced as a tough as nails business woman who never took no for an answer and always got what she wanted. Her competitive side and drive to win at everything fuels many of her missions and actions, as well as her dire intellect. Raina is very intelligent and has concocted numerous plans that have both worked perfectly, and failed miserably. Like any leader, she is brave, outspoken, and dangerously vicious when it comes to protecting her coven and family. She has been shown to care deeply about the world and is very passionate about her cause and what she has been instructed to do. However, Raina failed to see how much bad her perfect utopia world created. Because of her blindness, she had Wyatt Halliwell tortured, killed many people and tried to save demons and turn them good. She has been shown to be an excellent liar and manipulator, as shown when she lied to Prue about Wyatt's where-a-bouts and again when she manipulated the Charmed Ones into believing that they could have everything - powers, control, men, be queens, and never have to deal with demons again. Despite her negative traits, Raina seems to generally care about her coven and love them like family. She embraced the Halliwell's as if they were her own family (even though she would later like to them) and understood when they told her that the needed to undo the world that they had created. She even allowed them to leave in peace with no harm or fight given. She would later help Prue Halliwell with the Ancient Medallion without anything in return, and without pressuring Prue to return to the Coven, showing that she isn't entirely selfish. Physical Appearance Raina is a beautiful woman with a serene, unflinching face and a slender, toned figure. She has pale skin, long raven black hair, dark brown eyes, pink lips, and very thin eyebrows. Her features and her classy attire create a very stunning and beautiful leader-like image. She dresses in black constantly; black heels, black dresses, black pantsuits, and even classy black tops with black slacks. Raina is very old fashioned and therefore has many manners and correct mannerisms that many don't have. Notes and Trivia * She is a Shadow Witch and is the leader of their coven. * She and her coven created The Source of All Evil accidentally. * She despises men for romantic prosperity's and resembles a scorned lover in many ways. * She knows about the existence of The Darkness and warned Prue to destroy the Medallion so that he could never escape. She failed to listen, and because of that, the Darkness is able to be set free. The Darkness scares Raina. Category:DESTINED Category:Witches Category:Magical Beings Category:Shadow Witches Category:Neutral Beings Category:Characters